A Foundation Soldier's Journal
by Lord Bacon
Summary: Personal story of a soldier trying to survive a monster infested Baltimore while pursuing a certain prison inmate with unique qualities.
1. Entry 1:Arrival

It was the most horrific night anyone could ever experience. All of the bloodshed, the hideous monstrosities I faced every minute, and that guy, the one our "great leader" wanted us to capture. If only I wasn't stupid enough to take this job, I wouldn'tve had to go through this nightmare.

My name is Mike Ramirez, I am a member of the Echo unit in a company called "The Foundation". It is dedicated to paranormal research and the capturing and studying of any kind of creature that isn't exactly something you'd see everyday. I ended up taking a job as part of the military branch of this little organization thinking it'd have some good benefits... what a load of bullshit that was. All it's gotten me is a few new scars, to mind and body.

It started off as a pretty peaceful day, despite the fact it's Baltimore I'm living in. I ate my breakfast, got dressed and went to the Eastern Baltimore docks where most of our work takes place. I got my combat suit on and got my standard-issue Colt1911 handgun. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. When the sunset came, that's when things really started up.

First, there was that cataclysmic earthquake. Alot of our equipment got fucked up and the power went out. Later, we started receiving reports of creatures showing up in large quantities over on Carnate Island, which was about 3-5 miles off shore and had an infamous prison known as Abbott State Penitentiary. Bravo unit came back with about 3 specimens. I'll never forget the look of those things. What they brought back were a type of creature that we called "the slayer". It just looked so disgusting, where it's arms and legs should have been, it had incredibly sharp blades. Also, it's head was dettached from it's torso and was held aloft by some kind of contraption. I think it was once human, but with it's form and the sounds it made, one couldn't help but wonder how it was even living. 4 hours later, a Coast Guard boat showed up from Carnate. There were two people on there, the officer driving the boat, and a prison inmate, who also just so happened to be out prime target. When they stepped off the boat, the inmate just flipped out and collapsed right on the spot. Two of the troops tied him up. He woke up after that and they wheeled him into the main warehouse. For some reason, I felt like that guy was gonna cause some serious problems for us later on.

Then, there was another earthquake and the power went out again. While I was rushing down a hallway in one of the warehouses, there was an announcement over the PA that one of the specimens became unsecured. The next thing I knew, I was staring it right in the face...


	2. Entry 2:A Close Shave

While I was rushing down a hallway in one of the warehouses, there was an announcement over the PA that one of the specimens had become unsecured. The next thing I knew, I was staring it right in the face...

I went to unholster my pistol, but before I could even unstrap it, the slayer already laid there dead. "You owe me for that one, Ramirez." It was my good buddy, Leon Evans. He blasted off it's top half with his 12 gauge shotgun. "What's wrong pal? You look all shook up." he stated arrogantly. "... YOU COULD'VE TAKEN ME OUT WITH THAT SHOT! HOW'D YOU THINK I'D REACT?" I yelled in his face. He simply replied "But I didn't, did I? You really oughta lighten up." He always was one of those types where he could make one of the biggest mistakes and act like it was nothing to worry about. "Anyways, what's going on other than that bastard that broke loose?" I asked pointing the rotting carcass next to us. "It wasn't just that one, it was the whole quarry that Bravo brought back from Carnate!" 5 slayers, that's how many of those monstrosities they caught.

He then told me our orders were to secure the sewer entrance nearby. We made our way to the exit and out of the building. To the right there was a fence with a large opening so we went through. At the end of the alleyway, we saw one of our guys, we immediately rushed over to him. There was absolutely no sign of life in him. What had happened was his left arm was torn off and, from looks of the broken crates around him, he had been thrown against the wall, hard. I looked to my left and saw another one of our troops without his head. Then Leon said "Damn, and it's not just these guys either. Two others were guarding the prime target. I'm not sure what exactly happened to them when the lights went out, but when I passed by, they were mutilated. To make things worse the prime had escaped." Then I asked "Do you think he could've done this?" "No, he was unarmed, even if he was, I don't think he'd be capable of it."

Then we saw the sewer entrance. It looked like whatever killed these two, and the pit bull they had with them had forced it's way through the steel doors we put over it. We both climbed down the ladder into the sewers and checked to see if anyone or anything was nearby. There was another sudden rumble then I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head. I all saw then was nothing but blackness...


End file.
